


Codex Entries

by CocotteJenn



Series: Ana Surana, Alwyn Hawke (aka the Sad Mages worldstate) [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Children, Circle of Magi, Dragons, F/M, Family, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Grey Wardens, Mages and Templars, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: A series of codex entries pertaining to Surana, Alwyn Hawke, and Athim Lavellan.Starting with tumblr prompts, but will post original content eventually.





	1. Codex Entry: Family Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for @no-id-no-person: a letter written by your OC’s family member for Alwyn Hawke.

Brother,

I know I haven’t written as often as I should have. Unlike you, the Grey Wardens know how to keep me busy!

I wanted you to know that I’ve returned to Ferelden. It isn’t the same without Bethany, Mother, or even you. Nothing will ever replace Lothering. But it feels good. It feels  _ **right**_. The Grey Wardens here are a good bunch. You don’t have to worry about me, I’m in good hands with them. In fact, you have the Warden-Commander to thank for this letter, she made me write it. She reminds me of you sometimes, always getting her nose into other people’s affairs. But… maybe she’s right about some things.

Tell mother I love her. I’ll write to her soon when I have something other than stories involving gigantic high dragons to tell her. I don’t want to upset her.

Take care of yourself.

Carver

PS: Tell your healer he should write to his family too sometimes. She worries about him. (He’ll know who I’m talking about)


	2. Codex Entry: Fighting dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for @no-id-no-person: letters between two of your OC’s companions about them for Athim Lavellan.

Dorian!  
Is what I heard from Varric true? Did you really fight a high dragon in Crestwood? I need to know!

 

Bull,  
I wish it weren’t, but alas it is true. The beast knocked us all down before Cassandra was able to slay it almost single-handedly. I heard she once saved the previous Divine from a horde of high dragons. I’m starting to believe those stories might not be an exaggeration.

 

Dorian,  
I need details! How big was it? Did the Inquisitor really give it the finger? Did the Seeker bathe in dragon blood? Did you bring back a trophy? I wish I’d been there!

 

Bull,  
Well, perhaps you could ask the Inquisitor to take you with him next time he has such a bright idea! In fact, you can even take my spot. It took me hours to get the stink of dragon blood off of me. Never again!  
And yes, he did give it the finger, for all the good it did us.


	3. Codex Entry: Concerning Surana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for @no-id-no-person: a description of your OC by someone who hates them for Surana.

Knight-Commander Meredith, **  
**

I urge you to reconsider meeting with Warden-Commander Surana. As you know, she was a mage from the Circle in Ferelden before her recruitment into the Grey Wardens. As such, I have had some dealings with her in the past. She is rebellious, impetuous and brash. Her closest friends in the Circle consisted of a serial escapist and a reported blood mage, whom she also helped escape the Tower by destroying his phylactery! As a matter of fact, I would not be surprised if she dallied in blood magic herself!

I have witnessed first hand what happened to Ferelden’s Circle and do not wish for Kirkwall to suffer the same fate. By inviting her here, you are allowing dissent to grow among our mages. She is the Hero of Ferelden. After the Blight, she asked for Ferelden’s Circle to become independent from the Chantry, as you must already know. Other mages will see her as an example. They will listen to her. She will sway them to join her cause and we will lose control over them. We must prevent another tragedy from happening!

Respectfully,

Knight-Captain Cullen


	4. Codex Entry: On the subject of puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for @no-id-no-person: your OC talking about your favorite quest for everyone.

‘I love puzzles!’ the Warden revealed with excitement as we exited the Temple of Sacred Ashes. ‘I wish there had been more of them!’

> —From the letters of Brother Ferdinand Genitivi to Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar.

 

* * *

 

‘Do we really have to do this?’  
‘What’s taking you so long?’  
_**‘Hush, you two! I’m thinking!’**_  
‘Maker, I wish Bethany were here. She was good at this crap.’  
_**‘Not helping, little brother!”**_  
‘Again, do we really have to do this?’  
_**‘But I like puzzles!’**_  
‘That’s not what we came here for!’

> —The Champion’s adventures in Chateau Haine, as told by Varric Tethras.

 

* * *

 

‘I hate puzzles!’ the Inquisitor reportedly said a thousand times while traveling through the Temple of Mythal.

> —From Inquisition Scout Jim’s official report.


	5. Codex Entry: A New Child Of The Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of violence against children.

The templars brought a new child to the Tower today. As I was the one tasked to prepare her phylactery, I accompanied the Knight-Commander to the Great Hall where she was waiting. I was rather nervous, to say the truth. It was my first time performing the ritual on my own. I had seen it done a few times, but today I would be the one making the cut. My fear left my body as we beheld the child, immediately replaced with a deep sadness. She was sitting on a bench, her shoulders hunched, her eyes fixed on the floor. She was the smallest child I have ever seen, even for an elf. We have been told that she was six years old, but the girl in front of us could not have been more than four. Or perhaps was it a trick of the mind? The templar guarding her was a tall man, over six feet tall and easily towering over everyone in the room.

The child’s size, however, isn’t what left both myself and the Knight-Commander speechless. Dark bruises covered her body, from her bare arms to her face. Most seemed recent, but not all.

Greagoir’s voice echoed through the hall. “What happened to her?” he asked the young knight.

Despite being much taller, the man seemed to cower at the Commander’s authoritative voice. “Found her in a Chantry orphanage, Knight-Commander. The other kids were taking turns throwing rocks and kicking her when I arrived.”

“And no-one stopped them?” I was surprised to hear so much venom in my own voice, especially in a question addressed to a templar. The man, in turn, merely shrugged.

“I'm sorry,” the little girl spoke, her voice barely a murmur. “I didn't mean to do it.” She started crying and shaking.

I approached the bench carefully and sat next to her. “Shh… It's going to be alright. You're going to live with other children like you now.” I put a tentative hand over her small shoulder. The child tensed for a brief moment before leaning into my touch.

I looked up at the Knight-Commander, an unspoken question hovering between us.  _ Should we proceed with the ritual? _ He dismissed the young templar with a shake of his head and sighed. “Get her to a healer and find her a bed for the night. We’ll do this tomorrow.”

I nodded and took the girl by the hand to guide her toward the infirmary. As we passed him, I could have sworn I saw Greagoir give her a brief, warm, reassuring smile.

> —From the journal of Senior Enchanter Leorah, discovered during the restoration of Kinloch Hold.


	6. Codex Entry: An Unsent Letter From King Alistair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little AU for Ana Surana in which she made the Ultimate Sacrifice.

My love,

So… I went to Kirkwall this week. Not much to look at, to be quite honest. Giant chains, creepy-looking statues, lots of templars… You would have hated it. But a lot of our people - a lot of Fereldans - have taken refuge there during the Blight. I wish I could help them more…

But this isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about. While I was in Kirkwall, I also visited the Chantry orphanage. I know what you’re going to say, “ _Why would you do such a thing, Alistair?_ ” Well, you see, I asked Leliana if I could have a copy of your Circle file. I wasn’t trying to pry or anything, I swear! I just… I wanted to see if you had any family left to, you know… So yes, now I know about your daughter. I’m not judging. In fact, I kind of understand why you never talked about it. But I wanted to meet her. I think I needed to see her with my own eyes. She is the last part of you left in this world after all, and I owed it to you to make sure she was alright.

Her name is Neriah, though you probably already knew that. At least I hope you knew. If I remember my Grey Warden history right, that was the name of a mage hero. Second Blight, if I’m not mistaken? That sounds like something you would do, naming your child after a Grey Warden mage.

A funny thing happened when I arrived. That little girl is the most adorable six-year-old I have ever seen! She has those big beautiful grey eyes that look at you with so much curiosity. You had that same look in your own beautiful grey eyes the day I met you…  ~~ Maker, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I miss you so much .  ~~

I told her about you. I told her how wonderful her mother is, how you saved the world. You’re a hero, the greatest who ever lived. Neriah asked a lot of questions. The kind of questions only a child would think to ask. “ _What does she look like?_ ” “ _What’s her favourite flower?_ ” “ _Her favourite dessert?_ ” (I wasn’t sure about the answer. You liked pie, didn’t you?) “ _Does she like painting?_ ” (Apparently, the sisters do a lot of arts and crafts with the children here. I know, I’m as shocked as you are.) “ _Is she coming?_ ” “ _Why isn’t she here?_ ”

I took Neriah back with me to Denerim. Crazy idea, I know. Eamon did not approve, let me tell you. He went on and on about how I could not _adopt_ a child, let alone the child of an elven mage. How the Landsmeet would not approve of an heir who isn’t of royal blood. _Blah blah blah_ , you know how he gets. I had to remind him that the likelihood of me having any other children was very slim. Anyway, long story short, we did put it to a vote at the Landsmeet. It was a close call, but we made it happen. I now have a child and an heir. I think her being your daughter played in our favour. The people love you, Ana.

And I love you. Always.

Alistair.  
  


> —A letter found in the King’s study amongst many others. Dated 9:32.


End file.
